


The Truth In His Lie

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kokichi and Kiibo are the only survivors of the latest Danganronpa game. Kiibo is ecstatic to experience the outside world with someone that he considers a friend, but Kokichi doesn't seem to feel the same way. In fact, he resents having survived. The former Ultimate Supreme Leader claims that it's because he would have rather survived with anyone else besides the robot, but Kiibo can't help that there's more to the story than he lets on.





	The Truth In His Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back from the dead lmao. Anyways, this is a birthday fic for @/saiyuukaru on instagram! I'm a couple days late hhh ;;;; I worked hard for 5 days so that has to count for something, right? In all honesty I really dislike this fic and the way it turned out, but it was too late to change my idea so I apologize in advance if you don't like it either > < oh, spoiler warning? Some of the stuff is true, some not. You'll know when you read it. Also, I can't remember if that sewer minigame scene thing had a ladder to it???? But for the sake of this fic, let's just imagine it does. I'm sorry this was too long but I hope you enjoy!

“Ouma-kun, are you alright?” The purple haired male slowly opened his eyes and was immediately met with the blue eyes of his robot classmate, Kiibo Iidabashi. He hadn’t realized that he had completely zoned out while he was covering his ears. Although it did make sense since it was his attempt to ignore the sound of the building being destroyed on the land above them.

 

Kokichi quickly removed his hands from his ears in embarrassment, coughing awkwardly to help wipe off the concerned look on the robots face. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just never imagined that destroying everyone would take so long!” He groaned, purposely dragging out the last two words of his sentence. He then smirked and placed his hands on his hips. “I’m actually surprised you came back for me Kiiboy. I would have imagined that you would have left me here to die. Would have been such a fitting end for the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Left for dead after leaving his own followers to die.” Kokichi sighed and raised a hand to flick Kiibo on the forehead. “But of course you’re as clueless as always so I guess I’ll have to stay alive for a little longer.” He chuckled at the end of his statement as he twirled around in excitement.

 

Kiibo furrowed his brows at the other; not finding his pathetic excuse of a joke rather amusing at all. “Ouma-kun this isn’t a laughing matter. Besides, I told you that I would be back for you. Why would you think I was lying?” He spat at him, partly in annoyance but also feeling hurt that Kokichi would think so lowly of him. Kokichi opened his mouth to shoot back another sassy remark, but Kiibo quickly cut him off before he had a chance to speak. “Enough of that for right now. We need to get you out of here. I’m sure more rubble will just pile up on the entrance if we waste anymore time down here.” Kiibo explained, offering a hand to the other.

 

Kokichi stared blankly at the robots hand. Did he want to leave? Not particularly. Did he feel like he deserved to be one of the ones that survived? Absolutely not. Should he just yell at the robot to go away and leave him to rot? He would, but he knew that Kiibo wouldn’t let that slide. And besides, Kiibo trying to get Kokichi to tell him the truth about anything was certainly the type of conversation that the purple haired male wasn’t particularly interested in having, ever.

 

The supreme leader rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, whatever. You’re only trying to help me so that you can take over my organization. How sad ro-boy, I can see right through you.” He sighed, knowing very well that he had just lied. Out of everyone in the academy, Kiibo seemed to have been the only one who never lied. He was just about the only one who ever only did things to help others rather than himself. It had originally been a trait that made Kokichi believe that Kiibo was the mastermind, but now that it was shown that he wasn’t, it’s a trait that Kokichi honestly found a bit endearing. 

 

Not like he’d ever admit that anyways.

 

Instead of offering a reply, Kiibo walked towards the other and picked him up, causing Kokichi to blush in embarrassment from how close they were. “I don’t have time to be arguing with you Ouma-kun. If more rubble falls on the entrance then I won’t be able to get any of us out of here. I told you that already.” Kokichi nodded his head at the robots stern voice; wrapping his arms around the others neck when he began to fly out of the place. The air hitting his face was cold, but it didn’t seem to faze him at all. If anything, the cold air made Kokichi wonder when he started to feel so cold on the inside.

 

The purple haired male rested his head on the others chest; quietly watching as Kiibo took every precaution necessary to make sure that Kokichi wasn’t being hurt or feeling uncomfortable in any way. He wondered why Kiibo even cared so much about him. Kokichi was the self proclaimed supreme leader. Throughout the entire game, he was nothing but cruel and mocked everyone. Certainly these characteristics would have made him a prime target of murder. Heck, Maki tried to end his life a couple of times too, but somehow, he ended up surviving. If despair was the whole point of the game, then Kokichi was sure that Tsumugi got what she wanted. All he felt was despair. Despair for losing everyone that he worked so hard to protect.

 

“Ouma-kun.”

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

Kokichi jolted out of his trance, shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts that were swirling around. “H-Huh?” He almost gasped when he realized that they were outside once again, but his shock made him unable to do such a thing. The academy that they were once trapped in and forced to live in for the rest of their lives was now destroyed. Everything, was destroyed. The bodies of all the people that he considered his friends were probably unrecognizable by now. Well, that would be if he and Kiibo would even be able to find the bodies in such a mess.

 

“I can put you down now...if you want.” Kiibo’s voice snapped the other back to reality as he realized that he still had his arms around the other, and was still very close to him. Kokichi made a yelp-like sound and threw himself off of the other.; tripping in the process and successfully landing face first on the ground. “O-Ouma-kun! Are you ok?” Kiibo seemed to return to his normal self, kneeling down next to the other and trying to check for any real visible signs of pain.

 

Kokichi sat up and shook his head, patting some of the dust off of his white clothing. “I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about it…” He murmured, wishing that the small blush on his face would go away already. He was beyond embarrassed to even let the robot be so close to him. Normally, he would have made an offensive remark about robots, but he didn’t really feel up to saying such things to the other anymore. 

 

The robot eyed the other suspiciously before ultimately sighing in defeat. There really was no use trying to sway information out of the other. “Alright then Ouma-kun” he spoke up, getting back up to his feet. “But we need to get going already.”

 

“Going?” Kokichi spat with venom in his voice. “Where could we possibly go? You heard Tsumugi. We don’t have any family waiting for us out there. We don’t have  _ anything  _ out there.” He sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance. Maybe agreeing to come along with Kiibo really was a bad idea. It’s not like he could begin to understand how Kokichi feels. He  _ is  _ a robot afterall.

 

“But we have each other. Shouldn’t that count for something?” The other spoke softly, placing a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. The purple haired male gazed up at him with uncertainty. Could they really live a normal life after having survived the killing game? It sounds like a dream come true. A dream that Kokichi didn’t feel like he’d ever get the pleasure of experiencing. 

 

Nor that he’d deserve it.

 

Instead, Kokichi swatted the others hand off of his shoulder; sighing in frustration. “Yeah, yeah. Gosh Kiiboy you’re  _ so  _ bothersome! Weren’t you ever taught to read the atmosphere? It’s like you just don’t understand things.” He rambled on for a few more seconds before deciding that trying to talk to the robot wasn’t going to get anywhere. Kiibo frowned at the others prior statement, but regardless, he restrained himself from getting mad at the other. He knew that deep down inside, Kokichi really didn’t mean it. Kiibo figured that he was secretly very affected by the events that took place, but just refused to talk about it.  _ He’ll probably open up to me eventually….hopefully.  _ He thought to himself. 

 

Kokichi stood up on his feet and patted off the rest of the dust. “Where is there to go anyways? I sure as hell don’t see a door.” He looked down at the floor, kicking ramble pieces of rubble around. 

 

“Well, while you were waiting for me underground, I was able to blast a hole in the cage that was keeping us here in the first place.” Kiibo spoke up; pointing over in said direction. 

 

Kokichi looked over at the hole in the cage and gasped. There was a type of shine in his eyes that the robot had never seen before. Kiibo figured that this was what hope looked like. Kokichi immediately grabbed the others hand and started to run in that direction despite the white haired males protests. “Well come on then Kiiboy! If there’s an exit then we might as well take advantage of it while we can!”

 

-

 

“What’s the point of locking us in some huge cage if we’re just going to walk for fifty years to find yet another door!” Kokichi groaned for the thousandth time that day, pulling his hair in feigned frustration. 

 

“I guess your argument would be valid enough if you actually walked any of that distance.” Kiibo intervened, raising a brow at the shorter male.

 

“I mean, why should I have to walk if you could just carry me and fly over here yourself? It’s like common sense Kiibo. I figured you would understand.” Kokichi explained, fake yawning in the process. “But I suppose not. How typical of you.”

 

Kiibo huffed in annoyance. “I don’t appreciate your robophobic remarks Ouma-kun. Please retract them before I am forced to-”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah! That’s a problem for a different time Kiibo! Can’t you see there’s a cool mysterious door that needs to be opened?” Kokichi cut him off, suddenly returning back to his usual mischievous self that Kiibo wasn’t even aware he missed. He watched as Kokichi rubbed his hands together and placed them on the doorknob; dramatically swinging it open with minimal effort.

 

It was safe to say that the pair was not expecting a group of people to be waiting for them on the other side of that door. 

 

“Welcome back, Kokichi Ouma, Kiibo Iidabashi.” One of them spoke up, bowing at each of the boys. “It’s nice to see that you have found the exit. We were beginning to suspect that you were not going to be able to make it out.” Another one of the men spoke up.

 

Kiibo noticed Kokichi slowly backing away from the men and closer to him instead. He could almost sense the animosity in the boys eyes. “What do you guys want? Are you here to try and kill us too?” He hissed; attempting to look menacing, but failing miserably as he was now hiding behind the robot.

 

One of the men laughed at Kokichi’s statement. A gesture that was enough to annoy even Kiibo. He wasn’t sure why he felt so protective of the supreme leader, but he felt that it was his duty to keep Kokichi safe now that they’ve gotten this far. “We are not here to hurt you. We actually work with Team Danganronpa. We are the team of psychologists that are meant to help the survivor, or in your case, survivors, integrate back into society as normally as possible. We are sure that the killing game may have had an effect on your mental health, so we are here to help you out as much as-”

 

“That’s great and all but I really don’t care about what happened in this stupid game.” Kokichi spoke up; no longer hiding behind Kiibo. He was now standing in front of the group of men with his arms crossed across his chest. There was genuine disinterest in his eyes. “You watched the show. You should know the kind of person I was. None of those idiots were my friends and their deaths meant nothing to me, so can I go?” 

 

“Wait, Ouma-kun. You should really think about this first.” Kiibo spoke up, concern for the boy being evident in his expression. “Even if you think you’re fine, shouldn’t you at least get examined to make sure that you really are well? I’m worried about you.” He reached out a hand for the other, but only had it smacked away once again.

 

“Oh shut up Kiibo. What would you know about actual emotions? If anything, you probably cared about those guys even less than me! Robots can’t comprehend anything like the death of another. You probably were only concerned about yourself than anyone else.” Kokichi growled, feeling guilty for all the lies he was spewing at the other. He didn’t understand why he was treating Kiibo this way. The robot was always kind to him, and what did Kokichi do in return? Insult him. He always acted completely opposite of how he really felt. It drove him insane, but there was no way he would admit that to Kiibo.

 

The robot pulled his hand back and looked away from the other; face full of pain from Kokichi’s words. It almost made the purple haired male apologize to him and try to explain his actions, but how could he if he didn’t even know what he was doing himself.

 

Instead, Kokichi simply huffed and turned back around to face the men, only taking a slight double take at Kiibo to make sure that he didn’t hurt the robot too much. “Can I leave now?” He asked once again.

 

The men looked hesitant, but in the end they just nodded their head in agreement. “I suppose we can not force you to stay here if you do not wish to, but you can always come back if you need to. For agreeing to participate in the killing game, we are obligated to help you out with any type of trauma that this game may have caused you. Therefore, if you wish to come back in the future, then you may.”

 

“Cool beans.” Kokichi grinned, pushing his way through the men in order to find the exit on his own.

 

“Wait, there’s more.” One of the men spoke up, grabbing the purple haired male by the arm before he had a chance to get any further away. Kokichi immediately tensed up by the aggressive hold on his arm. He yelped as he quickly pushed the man back; beginning to feel his body tremble in fear. 

 

This seemed to be enough to break Kiibo out of his trance and he almost instantly became protective of the other once again. “Ouma-kun!” He cried out, rushing over to his side. “Are you ok?”

 

The purple haired male seemed to calm down once he felt the familiar feeling of Kiibo’s hand on his shoulder. His breath relaxed and he was able to feel safe again. It was a feeling that seemed very foreign to Kokichi at this point, so he wondered how Kiibo was able to make him feel that way so easily. “Yeah, I’m fine. It just gave me a wack flashback to this dream I had the other day where Maki tried to kill me again.” He joked, hoping that Kiibo would join in and brush it off, but the robot never did. All Kiibo did was stare at him with the usual suspicion in his eye. It was something that Kokichi had grown to hate. The way everyone stared at him whenever he lied. It was as if they hated him.

 

_ It’s as if they want me dead. _

 

One of the men cleared their throats, quickly catching the others attention as Kokichi distanced himself from Kiibo once again. “Anyways. As I was saying. For winning the game, we do give you a place to stay. As stated by Tsumugi, you two do not have any family or friends waiting for you to come home. Therefore, we will provide you with a place to stay for as long as you need. It’s the least we could do for, well, giving the world an interesting show to watch.” He spoke, almost smirking at the end of his sentence.

 

“Wow. Bargain my life and I get a free home. Sign me up.” Kokichi mocked. “Regardless, at least I got a home to go to. I just wanna go there and sleep!” He grinned enthusiastically. “You don’t know how hard it was to sleep in that stupid place because of those damn bears making those dumb T.V announcements every ten seconds!” Kokichi rambled on for a few minutes about the things he didn’t like from the killing game. Kiibo and the rest of the men chose to ignore him as they talked about their own thing on the side.

 

They conversed about where they would be staying and if the area they would be in was a relatively safe place. These were Kiibo’s main concerns. He wanted to make sure that Kokichi was in a good environment while trying to integrate back into society. Even if Kokichi didn’t welcome his help, Kiibo hoped that the other would one day be grateful for his efforts.

 

“Do you have any other questions to ask Kiibo?” One of the men asked; giving Kiibo a few moments to properly access any other questions he had left unanswered.

 

“Actually yeah, I do have an important one.” Kiibo twiddled his fingers and felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks in embarrassment. “Are we going to be living together?”

 

“Oh hell no!” Kokichi finally intervened. “Please don’t make me live with him! We can be neighbors for all I care but do you know how hard it will be to get some fuck if I have to explain to some person that I have a robot living with me? They’re going to think he’s like my sex robot or something! I can’t have my reputation be downgraded by such atrocities!” He huffed, shaking his head in disapproval. “I will not spend the rest of my life with that hunk of metal.”

 

_ A lie. That’s all it is. It’s all just a big fat lie. Why can’t I stop lying? I don’t want Kiibo to go away. If anything, he’s the only one I can trust. He’s the only one I can consider a friend. He’s the only one who wouldn’t hurt me. He- _

 

“Very well then. We can arrange for the two of you to be neighbors. Just please, stop yelling, Kokichi.” One of the men spoke up, bringing Kokichi back from his thoughts.

 

As the group continued to talk about the rest of the contract regarding their participation in the killing game, Kokichi failed to notice how his constant negative remarks at Kiibo were really affecting the robot.

 

-

 

“Ahh~ finally! A comfortable place to live in!” Kokichi mused, burying his face and rolling around on the soft bed. Kiibo awkwardly stoof off to the side. “It’s kinda crazy that our places are exactly alike, but that also sounds about right since they were both set up by the same people.” He smiled, sitting upright on his bed and patting the spot next to him. “Come on Kiiboy. Don’t be shy! I won’t bite I swear.” 

 

Kiibo looked at the spot next to the other, and back at Kokichi. “I’m not sure, Ouma-kun. I’m going to have to go in a bit so I don’t want to get too comfortable.”

 

The smile on Kokichi’s face immediately fell. A whole new wave of fears starting to overwhelm him. “Go? Go where? We literally just got here.” In all honesty, he didn’t want Kiibo to leave. It was his fault they lived in two separate houses in the first place. He figured he’d be able to handle it, but the thought of being alone again was almost suffocating.

 

“I was talking to one of the men about getting a check up and fixing up any of my systems that could have been damaged while I was destroying the academy.” Kiibo lied straight through his teeth, offering a pathetic excuse of a smile to the other. He didn’t really want to leave the other, but he figured he ‘got the hint’ after Kokichi spent most of the day insulting the other and preaching about how he would rather not be around Kiibo.  _ If that’s how he really feels then I shouldn’t try to complicate his life with my presence.  _ He thought to himself.

 

Kiibo could have sworn that he saw a hint of sadness in Kokichi’s face, but that theory was debunked with the other quickly brushing off the excuse with a laugh. “I suppose it can’t be helped Kiibo.”  _ That’s the first time he actually called me by my name.  _ “I guess I’ll see you whenever I see you.” He smiled, laying back down on his bed.

 

The robot sighed and looked over at the door. “I guess I’ll be going then.” He muttered.

 

-

 

On the first day of Kiibo avoiding Kokichi, he stayed at home. He spent the entire day inspecting his apartment. He didn’t trust the Team Danganronpa group at all. He was sure that they had implemented cameras or microphones around the apartment. How could they not? They had no problem doing it in the killing game after all. However, after an entire day of searching, Kiibo was not able to find anything of the sort around the place. Nothing that he would see anyways. Kiibo wasn’t sure if he should feel at ease or stressed out that they could have planted something so small that even he couldn’t find it. He decided that this was a problem for a different day since he was already going to run out of battery. He plugged himself in to charge and slept the rest of the day.

 

On the second day, Kiibo figured that it would be a good time to go into town and properly investigate the area that he was living in.  _ I have to make sure that this place is safe for Ouma-kun’s sake as well.  _ The thought of Kokichi was enough to bring his whole mood down. He tried so hard to get the other to break down his walls. He really thought that Kokichi would accept him for being a robot, and perhaps, they could be friends. Kiibo figured that his guess was wrong because Kokichi seemed to trust Kiibo a bit less than he did before.

 

As he walked around the town, he noticed that there wasn’t that many people. There were some here and there that greeted him a good morning without a care in the world, but Kiibo couldn’t help but wonder how suspicious it was.  _ If the killing game was broadcasted to the entire world, surely these people would know who I was, right?  _ He decided to ignore these thoughts for the time being as he got to the grocery store. Kiibo figured he might as well buy Kokichi some Panta as a type of peace offering for whenever he saw him again. He wondered if Kokichi had already forgotten about him. The purple haired male  _ did  _ say that he didn’t care about any of them, but then again that could have been a lie as well.

 

“Hey, Kiibo! I didn’t think you would actually survive! That’s so cool!” Kiibo turned around to be met with someone he did not recognize at all. Part of him told him to attack the individual, but he had to constantly remind himself that he  _ was _ on T.V so it would be natural for people to recognize him.

 

“Oh, umm, thanks? I’m sorry. Do I know you?” He asked, feeling a slight pang of guilt for having to ask such a thing.

 

The boy in front of him looked confused for a moment before chuckling in amusement. “I see that Team Danganronpa didn’t tell you what this place was. Seems a bit typical of them don’t ya think?” The boy spoke, only causing more questions to flood Kiibo’s mind. “This is basically a town they made for the people who survived the killing games. Since you’re from the 53rd season, there’s a lot more people here that you can interact with. Imagine how awkward it must have been for the people who survived the first game? It must have been a ghost town.” He joked, offering the other a grin.

 

Kiibo stared at the other in disbelief. So Kokichi and him really weren’t the only ones from the killing game? That would probably explain why the others were so kind to him. They were probably all as confused as he was when they first arrived. “Wait, so is this the program that the psychologists put us through to help us get back into the real world?” The thought in itself sent chills down his spine. This was basically being trapped in another killing game, minus the actual killing.

 

“Well….in a way? We’re allowed to leave the town and come back as we please. There is strict rules on who can enter this town, but there hasn’t been any problems with outsiders coming in. Usually the people who need help don’t bother even leaving their houses, much less the town. That’s when the psychologists start trying to offer them some type of therapy or something like that. It’s not all that bad, but the price we had to pay in order to be here is too much in my opinion.”

 

“You got that right…” Kiibo muttered to himself.

 

The boy continued to smile at Kiibo, his eyes scanning the robot to fully take in his form. “You look like such a genuine robot. At first I thought you were just an actor like those other Danganronpa people from Trigger Happy Havoc and stuff, but you really do seem like the real deal!” He awed, carefully looking over Kiibo’s features but still keeping a safe distance away from him so he wouldn’t creep the robot out. “You’re a really cool robot! I don’t know why the others made so many robophobic comments towards you. You really are something impressive.” The boy gushed, noticing Kiibo’s triumphant smile at the apparent praise. 

 

“Well I do my best with what I was given by my creator. It was only with such features that I was able to save Ouma-kun and I from that killing game. Without it, I’m pretty sure we would have never made it out.” Kiibo explained, smiling melancholically at the mention of Kokichi.

 

“Kokichi survived too? That’s so cool! We weren’t really able to see who ultimately survived since your antenna had come off at one point, but we all tried to assume who would survive. If I’m being honest, I’m surprised he lived. He always seemed like the kind of person to risk it all to save you guys.” The boy commented, nodding his head in agreement at his own response.

 

The robot furrowed his brows in confusion. “Ouma-kun? I’m sorry but I think you have him confused with someone else. He never seemed to act like the kind of person to really care if we lived or died. He even told me himself.” Kiibo informed, a frown on his face at the memory of Kokichi saying he wouldn’t care if even Kiibo had died.

 

“Well, maybe this is just a stretch, but there’s a lot of character analysis’ online on Kokichi’s character! It says a lot of things like he really did care about everyone and wanted to save their lives, but didn’t want to get particularly close to people out of fear that they would be the mastermind….or something like that.” The guy laughed awkwardly. “I’m not too sure on all the details but supposedly Kokichi is a good guy deep down. Maybe now that the killing game is over, he’ll open up to you more? I’m sure he has at least tried ever since.”

 

Kiibo instantly thought back to the other day where Kokichi had asked him to spend some time with him in his apartment. At first, Kiibo didn’t think much of it. He figured it was Kokichi’s attempt at trying to get Kiibo to leave his home. After all the remarks he had made earlier that day, it only seemed normal to taunt Kiibo with something that he’d actually want to do. The robot almost felt bad for lying and saying that he was going to be out of town for a few days. Perhaps Kokichi really was trying to be the others friend, but Kiibo shut him down before he even had the chance.

 

_ Well maybe if he wasn’t being so rude earlier in the day, I wouldn’t have just left him there.  _ He bickered with himself, trying to find justification for what he did, but he couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling that leaving Kokichi alone was a bad idea.

 

“Well, sorry for taking up so much of your time. I should be going now. Hopefully I get to see you around!” The mystery boy pat Kiibo on the shoulder before quickly running out of the store, seemingly in a hurry to get who knows where.

 

Kiibo was so lost in thought that he wasn’t able to react in time to give the other a proper goodbye, much less ask him for his name. He made a mental note to properly introduce himself to the other the next time he had a chance.

 

Looking down at the Panta in his hand, Kiibo smiled softly at the thought that Kokichi might actually want to be his friend.

 

-

 

On the third day of Kiibo avoiding Kokichi, he spent the entire day indoors. He had spent the night before surfing through the computer in the apartment. He had read up plenty of character analysis’. Some pertaining to him, some about a couple of his now deceased classmates, and some on Kokichi. He had mixed feelings about what he had read. Of course not everything that online bloggers say about the purple haired male could be entirely accurate, but there was one thing that they all seemed to have in common.

 

_ Kokichi Ouma cared about his classmates. _

 

To someone like Kiibo, such a thing sounded crazy. Kokichi had spent the entirety of the game insulting all his classmates and purposely distancing himself from the others. There could be no way that he actually cared about their deaths, right? He said so himself anyways.

 

_ But maybe it was another one of his lies.  _ That was yet another nagging thought that seemed to keep Kiibo from getting any real sleep that night. Part of him wanted to confront the other, but what if the people were wrong? What if Kiibo mentioning this would only cause an even greater rift in his relationship with the other. He was trying to improve it, not make it worse.

 

After much debate, and continued research through blogs and forums about Kokichi’s character, Kiibo ultimately decided that maybe he should pay a visit to the other. It probably wouldn’t be that hard to say that he just got back, right? If Kokichi didn’t notice Kiibo leaving his house the other day then technically he should be fine. 

 

Right when Kiibo was about to leave his home, his nerves started to get the best of him. “You know...maybe I should clean up the house first. I did make a mess during the day and I don’t want to come back to a dirty home.” He told himself, turning around and tidying up the place as best as he could.

 

After a good two hours, Kiibo found himself back in the same position in front of his door. His hand was shaking and couldn’t seem to turn the knob to leave. What was he supposed to do? He had already forgotten. What could he say? Kiibo had checked the time and it was almost midnight. Surely Kokichi would just be annoyed at the robot for stopping by at such a late hour. Perhaps he should wait until the morning to visit the other. However, Kiibo still had a nagging feeling in his system that he should check up on the former supreme leader as soon as possible.

 

“Maybe I really do need a check up.” Kiibo sighed, figuring that stopping by probably wouldn’t be a bad idea. He could just say that he had barely gotten back from the lab and just wanted to check in on the other. It sounds believable enough. Just as long as Kiibo could keep his face stoic and his posture calm so that Kokichi wouldn’t be able to see through his lies.

 

-

 

Kiibo knocked once, twice, and three times on Kokichi’s door, but still no answer. He was starting to wonder if the other had already gone to sleep and the robot was just going to wake him up with the constant knocking.  _ If that’s the case then why are some of the lights on in his place?  _ He thought to himself. After much internal debate with himself, Kiibo figured that it wouldn’t be an entirely bad thing to use the spare key he had gotten to the others place. He had received it from the group of men in secret. They said something about keeping an eye on Kokichi and it was just in case Kiibo thought the purple haired male was up to no good. He never thought that he would have to use it, but here he was.

 

“It almost feels like I’m breaking into his place. An invasion of privacy as great as this will surely make him dislike me even more than he already does.” Kiibo sighed, but made no attempt to stop himself from pulling the key out and using it to open the door.

 

Kiibo was surprised at the state of the home. It looked as if no one had been living in the place, but Kokichi had been here for the past few days, right? Surely he must have used the kitchen to eat, but Kiibo could find no signs of usage of it. All the plates were in their original position from when they both showed up. The living room was also spotless and seemed to show no signs of usage as well. However, the lights for both of the rooms were turned on. That much was true.

 

The robot continued looking around the house, occasionally calling out the others name in hopes of a response, but it never came. Kiibo’s concerns only grew by the second as each room he entered still showed no signs of usage, but even so, the lights to those rooms were turned on as well. 

 

Finally, the robot stood in front of the master bedroom, the last room in the house that he was yet to check.  _ Ouma-kun should be here, but what if he’s sleeping?  _ That was the only thought that kept his hand firmly on the doorknob. He was too afraid of turning the knob and opening the door. What would he find? He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but if the other was sound asleep in his room, then Kiibo would leave the house as quietly as he could and come back in the morning.

 

_ Maybe I should just leave anyways. He’s obviously just asleep and just forgot to turn off the lights before going to bed. _ A thought that was plausible in its own way, and it seemed to be enough to calm Kiibo’s nerves. He removed his hand from the doorknob and turned around to leave until a sound from the inside of the room caught his attention. It was faint but it almost sounded like….a whimper? Kiibo immediately froze in place as dozens of thoughts flooded his mind. Perhaps he really was overthinking everything and his sensors accidentally created a sound that didn’t exist. That had to be it, right? There should be no reason for Kokichi to be in pain. That’s what Kiibo tried to reassure himself with anyways, but his concern only returned as the sound became more frequent and louder each time. In the end, Kiibo knew that he wouldn’t be able to just leave the house now.

 

“Ouma-kun?” Kiibo called out in concern, having impulsively reached out for the door knob and entered the room before properly receiving a reply.

 

Kokichi practically screeched and pulled his covers over his head, not bothering to see who it was that had entered the room. This immediately caught the robots attention as he rushed over to his side, reaching out a hand to the other but stopping dead in his tracks when he realized what Kokichi had been mumbling. 

 

“Please don’t kill me like them. I don’t want to die.  _ Please.”   _ Kiibo took a step back in shock and took a moment to look around the room. This room, unlike the others, was a mess. Drawers of stuff were taken out and thrown across the room. Kiibo didn’t notice this when he first entered the room because his primary focus was getting to Kokichi and making sure that he was alright. However, just by the sheer sight of the room, Kiibo could tell that something was wrong. There seemed to be some papers of attempted drawings of their former classmates, each having their own little description on the bottom. For Shuuichi, it had something like, “went off to be a good detective! He’ll visit Kiibo and I when he can.” For Kaede he wrote, “She went off to be a very well-known pianist! She barely has time to visit, but she will when she can.” And it continued for the rest of their classmates. Kokichi’s artwork was nothing impressive, but it pulled at Kiibo’s artificial heartstrings that the purple haired male really did miss the others.

 

_ He can’t even accept the fact that they died. _

 

The robot looked over at the other in pity. Of course there was no way for Kiibo to be able to relate or sympathize with him. Yes, the deaths of his friends were painful for him, but Kiibo didn’t think that he was advanced enough to have the type of emotional ties that Kokichi seemed to have with them. In that aspect, Kiibo probably was as emotionless as a robot, but he was trying to do his best to really be able to comfort the other. 

 

Kiibo reached a hand out to Kokichi and carefully removed the blanket from his head. The purple haired male desperately tried to wipe his tears away and attempted to compose himself as best as he could. There was nothing that the robot could really do except watch him. “Ouma-kun…” Kiibo spoke softly.

 

Kokichi finally looked up to meet the others gaze, his eyes were red and puffy. Even though the boy had wiped his eyes just a few seconds ago, it seemed as though there were already fresh tears threatening to fall out. Kiibo would have been concerned if it weren’t for the fact that the boy was now smirking at him mischievously. “As expected for a robot! You see Kiiboy, I already suspected that you were going to be breaking into my house at such a late hour! So I figured what would be better than to pull a prank on you and worry y-”

 

“Can you honestly stop lying for one damn second Kokichi.” Kiibo cut him off, aggressively putting his hands on the others shoulders and not letting go despite Kokichi’s protests. “Why can’t you just tell me the truth for once? Is it really that hard? You can’t say that this was a prank because it honestly doesn’t look like it to me. If you need to cry, then go ahead and do it, but don’t you dare say that you didn’t care about our classmates!”

 

The purple haired male looked down at his lap, dozens of different emotions were buzzing around in his head that he didn’t know what he should do. So, he did the only thing he knew that he was good at.

 

He pushed Kiibo away.

 

The robot didn’t seem to be ready by the action that he lost his balance and actually fell down on the floor. He watched in surprise as Kokichi hopped off his bed and pinned him down on the floor to make sure that Kiibo didn’t get up. “You don’t know anything about me Kiibo. You try to act like you do, but you’re really just a stupid robot who doesn’t know when to fucking give up.” He spoke coldly, grabbing hold of a knife that he had on his dresser and held it against the robots neck. “I told you I didn’t care about any of you. I meant it. I could kill you right now if you really want me to show you that I’m serious.”

 

Kiibo’s expression turned to one of sadness. He wasn’t scared because of Kokichi’s threats. He wasn’t angry at the other for threatening to take his life. There was only one thing that Kiibo had really noticed during this ordeal. “If you were so serious, then why is your hand shaking?” He calmly replied, taking secret satisfaction at watching the other gasp in shock and attempt to control his hand once again.

 

“I’m just shaking because I’m so mad at you!” He hissed, pressing the edge of the knife harder against the others throat. 

 

“Why would you be mad? If what I was saying wasn’t true then you would just be annoyed, not mad.” Kiibo finally reached his hand up and gripped tightly on Kokichi’s wrist. The latter winced in pain and finally seemed to drop the knife; it sliding off to the floor in the process.

 

The white haired male slid the object away with his other hand as he helped himself sit up, still holding the others wrist tightly in his hand. Despite Kokichi using his free hand to hit the robot on the chest in a lame attempt to break free, Kiibo raised his hand and wrapped it around the other; pulling him closer.

 

Kokichi froze in shock when the robot hugged him. He didn’t seem to notice that Kiibo abandoned his hold on the others wrist to be able to properly hug him. The gesture felt almost foreign to the purple haired male. He couldn’t even seem to remember the last time he was hugged. Kokichi blinked back into reality when he felt Kiibo gently push his head onto his shoulder and patted him gently on his back.

 

“It’s gonna be ok, Kokichi.”

 

He wasn’t sure why it affected him so much. Kokichi never thought that what he really needed was to be in someone’s company to feel better. Ever since the killing game started, he was scared to spend too much time with someone. He was scared to get close out of fear that they would turn up dead the next day. Kokichi hated to admit it, but he was afraid of getting close to someone again. But for some reason, when Kiibo held the boy with such a firm grip, Kokichi couldn’t help but believe the robots words. He felt protected. He felt like he wasn’t alone anymore. He really did think that things would be ok.

 

Slowly but truly, Kokichi raised his arms and returned the embrace to the robot, unintentionally burying his face in the others neck. He wasn’t even aware that he was shaking until he felt Kiibo’s fingers run through his hair and calm his nerves. For the first time in a long time, Kokichi felt at ease and like he had no reason to be afraid for his life, or anyone else's life.

 

After a long period of just silence, Kiibo was the first to speak up. “I miss them too, Kokichi.” That seemed to be enough to capture the others attention again. He only mildly opened his eyes and did his best to look up at the other. “I miss Kaede inviting us into her lab and playing soothing music to help calm us down. I miss Himiko and Angie setting up magic shows that Shuuichi could never seem to figure out. I miss Rantaro talking to us about his sisters and about all the things he would do once he was able to get out and be reunited with them.” Kokichi’s grip on the robot tightened as he heard him spoke. The tears were starting to run down his face as the memories of his former classmates started to rush back to him.

 

“I…” He paused, not sure if he was even allowed to speak of his classmates. He was always so cruel to them. He never gave them the time of time. He probably didn’t even have their respect, so why should he be allowed to speak about them? But those thoughts were soon diminished as Kiibo gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I miss Gonta the most. He was like the closest thing to a friend that I had during the killing game. Yeah, I don’t like bugs, but he was always so passionate and nice when it came to them. He…” The purple haired male felt his throat dry him as the words left him. He realized at that moment that he never took the time to properly mourn his friends death. Whether or not Gonta actually considered him a friend didn’t matter to Kokichi. He was sure that if he was honest to the other, Gonta would have treated him with as much care as he did with everyone else. “He just wanted us to all be friends and get along….he didn’t deserve it. No one did.” He mustered out, finally breaking down and sobbing into the other as all the pain that he had bottled up had suddenly come out all in one go. He thought about how much it hurt to find a dead body and hear the others talk so negatively about each other. He thought about how their nice atmosphere diminished quickly and was replaced with nothing but distrust. He thought about how much it hurt to watch one of the people he cared about be executed in the most brutal way right in front of his eyes.

 

In the end, Kokichi realized that he didn’t really care about himself or his own survival, but he wanted to make sure that everyone got out alive. Of course that ended up not being the case, but Kokichi still felt grateful that Kiibo at least got a chance at life.

 

Kiibo held the purple haired male close to himself, wondering just how long Kokichi had really felt this way, and how much it must have hurt to purposely push everyone away the way he did. The robot couldn’t help but wonder if things would have turned out differently if Kokichi had just opened up to everyone else. Would less people have died? Or would the survivors be different? Would Kokichi have ended up dying instead? So many questions whirled around Kiibo’s mind, but he already knew that they were pointless since there was no way for him to change the past.

 

Moments later, Kokichi’s sobbing seemed to finally halt as he slowly pulled away from the others embrace. His face was bright red due to him crying, but also partly because he was still sitting in the others lap. It was something that he had just noticed, and he deemed it a rather embarrassing situation to be in. Thankfully, Kiibo seemed unfazed over this fact so Kokichi figured it was a conversation he wouldn’t have to have that day.

 

“Hey…” Kiibo’s voice trailed off, automatically catching the others attention as Kokichi noticed that the robot’s gaze was focused elsewhere. “You had a knife conveniently right next to you when you attacked me. Were you by chance planning to...” Kiibo purposely cut himself off. It was almost a stupid question to ask. The answer should have been obvious, but the white haired male was hoping for there to be a slight chance that he would be wrong.

 

Instead of getting a verbal response, Kokichi only sighed and looked off to the side. That was all Kiibo needed to know to get the response he needed. Rather than pressuring the other even further for answers, he decided to change the subject. “Well, I seemed to notice your apartment hasn’t been very broken in yet. I doubt you have left your room except to use the restroom. Even your hair looks greasy.” He pointed out, ruffling the purple haired males hair. “It’s a mess. Plus I doubt you’ve eaten in days so we should go off and get you something to eat before anything else.” Kiibo nodded in agreement with himself as he carefully removed Kokichi from his lap. He stood up to go to the kitchen and make Kokichi something to eat, but was quickly stopped by the other grabbing onto his wrist.

 

Kiibo turned around in confusion, and was about to protest until the other started to speak first. “I don’t...feel hungry right now.” Kokichi sighed heavily before continuing. “I don’t care if you make me eat some kind of feast in the morning but…I haven’t gotten a good night's rest in a very long time. Do you think I can get a pass just this once and go to bed?” He asked softly, raising his head to make eye contact with the other. The robot didn’t know why he didn’t notice before, but Kokichi had bags under his eyes that made him look like he hadn’t slept well in weeks. He wondered if this was going on while they were in the killing game as well, but once again, he didn’t want to pester the other with questions.

 

All Kiibo could do was offer a soft smile and nod his head. “Sure. I can go back home then and visit you in the morning if you want.” 

 

He was surprised by how instantly Kokichi tightened his hold on the others wrist. The purple haired male shook his head as his entire form started to tremble a bit. “Please don’t leave me alone. I feel a lot safer and calm when you’re around.” He whispered so softly that Kiibo’s sensors were barely able to pick up on it.

 

The robot wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel after hearing such a comment. Of course he felt his own face heat up in embarrassment, but was it ok for him to do that? Under such circumstances, it almost felt inappropriate. He wondered if Kokichi even realized how strange the sentence sounded.

 

“Alright then. Just for tonight, I’ll stay by your side.” Kiibo replied, smiling to himself once again when he noticed how overjoyed Kokichi felt by his statement.

 

Kiibo wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to have to do when Kokichi asked him to spend the night, but it soon became clear what he meant when the purple haired male laid on his bed and reached his arms out to him. “Do you think you can hug me like earlier, except for the rest of the night?” He asked quietly. While the request in itself was innocent in his mind, he couldn’t help but blush at how strange the request was. It’s not everyday where you ask someone to just hold you while you sleep.

 

The robot seemed to feel the same way as he shyly nodded and carefully slid in to the spot on the bed next to Kokichi. He gently wrapped his arms around the other once again and held him close to his chest; combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe his nerves like earlier. 

 

Kokichi chuckled at the feeling which perked the robots interests. “What’s so funny?” He asked, chuckling along with the other as his happiness seemed to be contagious.

 

The purple haired male looked up at the other with a warm smile on his face. “Earlier, you called me by my name for once. It was none of the ‘Ouma-kun’ that you always address me by.” He closed his eyes to reminisce for a moment before making eye contact with the other again. “I actually liked that.”

 

Kiibo’s entire face heated up at the call out Kokichi proposed. If he was being honest, he didn’t even notice the slip up himself. “Well, you’re my friend. You looked like you were in a bad situation. I was really concerned, so I suppose it just slipped out.” He admitted shyly, letting his eyes wander off to any other part of the room than the others gaze.

 

“Friend, huh?” Kokichi spoke to himself, face full of thought. Kiibo started to panic on the inside as he realized what he had said. Did Kokichi even consider him a friend? It may have been too bold to even say something like that. Perhaps he should take it back before Kokichi gets the wron- “I like the sound of that.” The purple haired boy finally spoke, a smile back proudly on his face.  He pressed his face back against the robots chest, and Kiibo took that as the end of their conversation.

 

Kokichi couldn’t help but burst with joy on the inside at the thought of Kiibo considering him a friend. After all the cruel things that the former supreme leader put the robot through, he was almost certain that Kiibo would never want anything to do with him again. But here he was, proving him wrong and surprising him again as usual.  _ Maybe things really are starting to make a turn for the better.  _ The purple haired male thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

 

And for the first time in a long time, Kokichi didn’t have a nightmare that night.


End file.
